dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Feca/Chance/1
Note: This is pure Chance build and requires scrolling. Be prepared! Chance Fecas are not so good. They do lower damage than other Fecas and reduce less damage. They have strange range, but quite good damage spell. I have no idea, why I made one... but they're kind of good. Do not make this character if you don't have chance scrolls, time and money. Characteristics Softcaps: After scrolling Chance to 101, you can put points to: * Vitality - more life * Intelligence - if you want to make hybrid build, useful for shields * Chance - 5:1, but worth it some way * Agility (max. 20~40) - useful * Wisdom - after scrolling Scrolling You should be prepared to scroll: * Vitality: can be scrolled to 101 before raising with characteristic points * Wisdom: to 25 as fast as possible, should be scrolled to 101 * Strength: some weapons need it, can be scrolled * Intelligence: useful, but you don't have to scroll it * Chance: scroll to 101; must be scrolled before 31 level * Agility: very useful, scroll to at least 25, should be scrolled to 101 later Spells In this build, we don't raise shields much. Why? We are not intelligence Fecas... Useful spells for us are: Weapon skills You can try using Shovels, Staffs, Axes, Wands and Bows. You choose what weapon you want to use, but these ones are best for that build. Leveling Check the Leveling guide. Note: Leveling to 31 is really hard, I suggest to get exp with team. Or just find someone to level you up. Scrolling exp or using arena (with friends) is a good way too. Items I think, that after 60 lvl everyone knows what to wear and everyone has own set. I suggest that sets: * Any Wisdom set - you don't fight anyway, just get that 31 level! * 31: Moskito Set (Chance maged if you can get one) with other +Chance items; you can also make a custom set (I remember, that I had like 400 total Chance on 31 level) * 38: Prespic Set (wisdom maged, with wisdom/chance/life items; use only for getting exp in easy fights or with team) * Around 45: get another high +Chance set, I suggest Akwadala Set or Blue Scaraleaf Set with good chance/wisdom/life items And some suggestions for higher levels: * Around 60: you can try getting 9 AP set (with Gelano for 2x Bubbles and 1x Blindness or 3x Akwadala Staff * 80: get Cape Adossia (for 3 Bubbles per turn; if you have cape with really good bonuses or you focus on weapons, don't even buy that cape) Later everyone knows what to wear... Making a hybrid Of course - pure Chance Feca is not so good, you can make better chance based characters. Hybriding to chance from Intelligence or Strength is quite interesting and worth it (good range spell) and easy (just scroll chance and boost Bubble). But, if you're pure chance Feca and you want to make hybrid, that's what I suggest: Chance/Strength Scroll strength to 101, give some points into it. Boost Backlash, get a strength/chance set (our main high level set is Ancestral Set) and check Feca/Strength/1 build. What you'll get: truly great, high damage close combat spell, no need to mage weapons Chance/Intelligence Give all points into intelligence (you can scroll it first), boost shields and Burning Glyph. Check intelligence Feca builds. What you'll get: better reduction with shields, high initiative, great damage glyph Chance/Wisdom Scroll wisdom to 101, give some points into it. Boost AP/MP loss glyphs. If you ask me, it's not like hybrid, it's like staying pure Chance. I suggest to do that, even if you're pure and you have money. What you'll get: high chance to drain AP/MP, more exp in fights, high AP/MP loss protection